


Tears from Heaven, Kiss Away My Pain

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My angsty take on post <em>Fannysmackin'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears from Heaven, Kiss Away My Pain

It had been a long shift with so much overtime that the CSIs were sent home and told not to return for the next thirty-six hours. It had more to due to labor laws then actually worrying about their health.

 

Nick looked over at Greg as they drove down the strip. His lover had been off for the past few weeks and the older man wasn’t sure it was all work related. They needed a break before the dangerous need to have break from each other occurred.

 

The younger man was still staring out into space when they pulled up to their modest two story home.

 

“G?”

 

Greg seemed to shiver at Nick’s voice. He rubbed his face with both palms and gave Nick a bleary look. 

 

“We’re home.”

 

Greg nodded and slid out the truck. He held the door open for Nick. He seemed to be dragging his feet upstairs.

 

Nick watched the slow progression with worried eyes. He powered up his laptop and made a few inquires. He was so tired but he wanted to do this before he collapsed. 

 

He was making the final arrangements when he heard a plaintive, “Nicky?”

 

Nick made his way upstairs quickly. Greg sat in the middle of their bed with his knees drawn up. His features where marked with tired confusion. Nick swallowed hard; his lover looked like a lost child.

 

“I can’t sleep without you, Nicky.” Even his voice sounded small.

 

Nick quickly stripped and then helped Greg out of his clothes. He spooned behind his naked lover, pressing close to get as much skin to skin contact as possible. Finally, Greg sounded content.

 

“Love you, Nicky.”

 

Nick sighed and kissed Greg in the sensitive spot behind his ear. “Sleep, G, I love you.”

 

*~*

 

Greg was barely lucid when Nick situated him in the SUV in the early morning air. He had blinked owlishly before sighing and going back to sleep. That was as they say that.

 

Nick called Grissom and after a heated debate, he closed his phone in satisfaction. Greg twitched but didn’t wake up. 

 

Nick placed his hand on his lover’s knee as they drove down the strip.

 

*~*

 

Greg opened his eyes when steady hum of the vehicle went quiet. It was hazy with a gentle misting rain. Perfect, he thought, sourly.

 

“Where are we?”

 

But the older man just smiled, revealing the fine lines around his eyes. Nick looked as tired as Greg felt. He watched his lover walk around the truck and open his door.

 

“I’m not a girl, Nicky.” But his breath was taken in a deep probing kiss. Greg moaned, with a need bordering on desperation.

 

Nick noted with a pang how easy it was to lift the younger man into his arms. Greg latched onto him, mouth against mouth, arms around his neck, and long legs wrapped around narrow hips. Greg clung to him with that same underlying desperation.

 

The older CSI was glad the cabin was unlocked as they stumbled through the door and down the small hallway. He had Greg underneath him and he tried to devour him. The need, lust, and desperation seemed to hang in the air.

 

As Nick slid into Greg’s waiting body, his felt a pain in his chest. Greg’s eyes were screwed shut and tears were streaming steadily.

 

“G? Baby, am I hurting you?”

 

The younger man did not answer just pulled Nick into a heart rending kiss. Nick felt Greg’s release around his cock and on his skin. He was unable to keep from cumming even as he held the sobbing form of his lover.

 

Greg curled into him and shook. Nick felt helpless as the sobbing tapered off and the beautiful brown eyes fluttered close.

 

When he awoke, the bed was empty. Shit, was the first thought that came to Nick’s overwrought mind. He looked to clock and deducted that he had been asleep for less than an hour. He slipped on his boxer briefs and went in search of his missing lover.

 

It was brighter outside but hazy with the misting rain. Off the back porch, Nick found him. Greg stood near the water’s edge. Nick stared with his mouth hanging open.

 

The younger man did not look quite real, a mythical figure that would disappear into the mist. He was completely nude, his face lifted into the rain. He had been there awhile. His wavy brown hair dripped water onto his neck. His skin rippled in the cool air. Rivers of falling water kissed the scarred back.

 

“Greg, come inside. You are going to get sick.” Nick said shaking out of his reverie. But Greg gave no sign of hearing him. He stumbled down the slick steps.

 

He was going to reach out and touch his lover when he took a good look. The rain hid the tear tracks, but Greg’s eyes were swollen and red. So he knelt in the cool grass at his lover’s feet. He wrapped gentle arms about the narrow hips, wincing at the cold flesh. He pressed his face into his lover’s groin, nuzzling the soft curls and feeling the cool fragile flesh of the lax cock against his cheek. He raised his eyes in supplication to his heart sick lover.

 

Trembling fingers slid against Nick’s nearly hairless skull. A heart rending cry ripped through the cool mid-morning air.

 

“WHY? Oh, god, why? I didn’t mean it! I had to. If I did not do something, that man would have died! Is it right? Oh, god. I killed a kid. Me?” Greg’s trembling lips were blue. “Maybe they should have killed me, too.”

 

Nick’s heart broke as he gripped Greg’s hips harder. It had been months since the trial, since the city had settled, since he had the case with Aaron James. But his stalwart lover had pushed forward not letting it bother him.

 

Their last case, a young man beaten to death by a gang had them working past their breaking points. It was that finally pushed Greg into dealing with his pain.

 

“Greg, it’ll be okay. I love you. You are so strong, baby.” Nick whispered as he rubbed his chin back and forth over Greg’s pubic hair.

 

Beautiful, swollen brown eyes finally took in his lover at his feet. “How can you love me? I’m a murderer.” He licked chapped lips.

 

“I love you with all that I am, Greg. You did what you had to do. You saved a man’s life. I love you so much, nothing will ever change that.” Nick tried to make his lover understand.

 

He felt his lover’s cock twitch. And like a pagan worshiper, he took the half hard flesh into his mouth. Greg cried out and rocked his hips forward. Nick’s fingers trailed down the valley of the beautiful buttocks and touched his tender, seed slick opening. He encouraged his lover to take his mouth, to use him, to release part of his pain to him.

 

Greg sobbed out once again and unable to hold back, began to fuck Nick’s willing mouth and throat. Nick took it with love filled, understanding eyes.

 

The younger man moaned and came. Nick was there to catch him. Nick was always there to catch him, to hold him, and in the end, keep him safe.

 

*~*

 

Nick carried his lover into the cabin. He ran the water for their shower as hot as they could stand. He lovingly washed every inch of Greg’s shivering body.

 

He supported Greg’s weight as he once again settled the younger man in bed. He wrapped them both in a thick blanket and encouraged his lover to curl into him.

 

Greg rested his head against Nick’s chest and his knee slid between the older man’s thighs. It was so blatantly normal that a sigh slipped passed Nick’s lips.

 

“G?”

 

Greg pressed a kiss over Nick’s heart and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

*~*

 

Nick once again awoke to an empty bed. He gave a gusty sigh. This was ridiculous. He wanted Greg to rest, relax, and maybe give his soul time to heal. His younger lover normally had to be fork lifted out of bed.

 

He found Greg wrapped in a thick blanket sitting on the porch. His face was serene as he looked out over the lake. His eyes were clear and his body relaxed. He also looked small and vulnerable. To Nick’s love filled eyes, he looked adorable and utterly fuckable.

 

“Thank you, Nicky.” He said quietly looking up at his lover. “I normally don’t hold things in.” He quirked his shoulder in a shrug, “I hadn’t realized how much I was holding in, I think I would have given in to the pain if it hadn’t been for you.”

 

Nick rested his hand on Greg’s shoulder. He stood still allowing Greg time to gather his thoughts. A warm hand slipped out of the nest of blankets and covered his.

 

A quiet, strange growling noise caused Nick to start and Greg to huff in embarrassment.

 

“Come on, G, let me feed you.”

 

They reconnected emotionally and physically over their two days in the lakeside cabin. Talking late into the night, Greg let go of his pent up pain and anger. They made love on every possible surface, even in the grass at the water’s edge. When they packed up to go, Greg was smiling and goofing off, all loose limbs and untroubled gaits.

 

Nick pushed him up against the side of the truck and kissed him breathless. “I love you, G.”

 

Greg trailed his fingers over Nick’s kiss swollen lips. “I love you, too, Nicky.”

 

*~*

 

Nick kept a close eye on Greg when they went back on shift. It was like the gloom that had settled over the younger man was gone. He smiled and laughed and annoyed others until he had them laughing as well.

 

They were about to leave when Nick stopped to check on last thing. Greg, head bopping to whatever tune blasted through his ear buds, gave him the thumbs up and pointed toward the parking lot. Nick nodded, message received, they would meet at the truck to go home.

 

Nick turned back to see Grissom stop Greg. He couldn’t read lips but he watched his lover nod and lower his head. He was about to storm over when he watched Grissom place a gentle hand on Greg’s shoulder. Then Greg was walking away, his gait easy and unconcerned.

 

Nick was startled out of his lover watching by Grissom standing before him. The man made him feel like a bug under a microscope with the intensity of his stare. Grissom cupped his face with cool fingers.

 

“Good job, Nicky, good job.”

 

Nick watched the older man walk away in astonishment.

 

*~*

 

Greg had the music blasting and pots and pans banging. Nick grinned and took a swallow of his beer. Greggo was back. And it was a very good thing.

 

Greg turned and caught Nick’s grin. He swaggered toward his lover with a predatory grace. Nick gulped and his dick twitched. He sat his beer aside barely before Greg pounced on him and had him on the floor of their kitchen.

 

He lifted his hips and Greg jerked his pants down. Nick cried out as Greg damn near swallowed his cock whole. His lover pulled out all the stops, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, gently raking his teeth against the taut skin, and burying his nose into Nick’s pubic bone. Nick arched and groaned, releasing into Greg’s waiting mouth.

 

“Nicky?”

 

Nick panted, “Yeah, G?”

 

“I want you.” Nick read heat and lust in Greg’s dark eyes and moaned.

 

They quickly stripped and Greg’s slender fingers were breaching Nick’s trembling body, slicking him with cooking oil. Nick wrapped his fingers around Greg’s biceps and hissed as Greg eased into his body. They hadn’t done it this way in while. Greg just had not wanted to top.

 

Nick cried out as Greg brushed over his prostate in slow, maddening strokes. How he had missed this, missed being filled and surrounded by his lover. As Greg’s thrusts picked up, Nick’s slowly awakened flesh released against Greg’s stomach. The younger man faltered and came with a low groan.

 

Nick held him close in their wrecked kitchen. Greg lifted his head and gave Nick the sweetest smile before kissing him deeply.

 

Oh yeah, Nick thought happily. Greg was back. 


End file.
